


It Ends Tonight (Special Archive Of Our Own Version)

by KatTheFirePheonixWolf



Category: Dan Vs
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Deathfic, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTheFirePheonixWolf/pseuds/KatTheFirePheonixWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan accidently kills Chris in an argument gone wrong. DEATHFIC</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Ends Tonight (Special Archive Of Our Own Version)

It Ends Tonight

 _Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can’t explain myself at all._

I opened my eyes in fear. I didn't know where I was, or how I was going to get out. I was in fear. Yes, even I was able to feel fear. I am only human, after all. To be honest with you, I never thought our friendship... would end like this. I guess it was a consequence of my actions.

 _And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don’t want to need at all._

The day started off well enough. Me and him were fairly happy with each other. Chatting with each other. Him helping me with my schemes. You know. The usual. But I guess all that helping me caused him to snap. He said he didn't like me anymore, which was unusual for him.

 _The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it’s best you leave me alone._

"He hates me." I had thought. "Why didn't I know that?" That led to where I am now, lying down on the ground, fire surrounding me, just coming back into consciousness. I still hurt from slamming into the ground, which I thought had gone away. And then... that last thing I had seen before blacking out raced back into my mind.

 _A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow._

I slowly got up on my knees, blood coming off my body onto the ground. I had to find him... and see if he was alive so he could apologize to me... After all... I was the one that caused this whole thing in the first place... the schemes... the fire... And then, the inferno faded away, and I saw him. My breath caught.

 _When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight._

I was worried that I had killed my best friend. I had set this whole building on fire in rage, and we were fighting with each other. An argument turned wrong, if you can say that. I was now met with a horrific sight. He was on his back, his body singed, and parts of his clothes and hair had been burned off. I ran towards him, and leaned down.

 _A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can’t explain what you can’t explain._

"C-Chris?" I said to him. He didn't answer, but he was breathing, meaning he was alive. I was relieved at that fact, but shocked at what I had done. "Chris." I said again, this time with a firmer tone of voice. He opened his eyes slowly, but he didn't say a word. I shook him, trying to get him to say something. "CHRIS!" I yelled angrily. "DON'T DO THAT GODDAMN SILENT TREATMENT WITH ME!"

 _You're finding things that you didn’t know  
I look at you with such disdain_

I shook him harder, and he finally responded. "Dan? Why... why were we so foolish?" I stumbled back in shock. He smiled, showing the gap in his teeth. "Was it my... fault?" I replied with a snarky "Partially yours for snapping, partially mine for trying to murder you." Chris tried to get up, but he was still too weak.

 _The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it’s best you leave me alone._

I grabbed Chris by the arms, trying to help him up. "Here we go. I'm not going to try and kill you anymore." He was shaky, and almost fell back over. I talked to him in the tone I usually used only for my cat. "There we go. Small steps. Sssmmmaaaallll steps." He suddenly fell over onto his stomach, whimpering weakly, bleeding from the mouth.

 _A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow._

I turned him over, and his mouth was still curled into a smile. His eyes rolled in the back of his head, and glassed over. My eyes widened in shock. "Chris?" I asked. Nothing came out. In fact, now he wasn't even breathing. I checked his vital signs. Very faint heartbeat, no breathing. This was bad. Very bad. I let go of his arms in shock.

 _When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It’s too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight._

I desperately and violently shook him. "Don't you dare toy with me! DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND PLAY DEAD! I KNOW YOU'RE ALIVE!" And then I grimly realized what had happened. He was dead. Chris Pearson... my very best friend from childhood, was dead. And I was the cause of his death.

 _Now I’m on my own side  
It’s better than being on your side  
It’s my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes  
All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you’re the first to know_

 _When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It’s too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends when darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It’s too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Tonight,_

Chris is dead? I thought. I thought he never could of died! That he would never die! Never! But he did, and was. "Wake up, Chris! Please wake up." No response. I picked up his lifeless body, grunting as I did. Panic overcame me. I had killed Chris. I slowly walked out of the building, tears coming down my face.

 _  
I'm sorry.  
_

 _When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight._

 **THE END**

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: This is the original version of the fanfic. I edited it for Fanfiction.net due to the fact that they don't like songfics. And also, this was loosely inspired by Jamie Swift Runner's Sonic fanfic "Now What?" 


End file.
